


Scrapbook of memories

by orphan_account



Series: Cyborg Animatronic Hell [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Bruises, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dwarfism, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Smol BB, Tentical sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Balloon Boy is 17 and his body is 12 because of immoral experiments. He loves a lot of people. V cute tbh.





	Scrapbook of memories

The tiny figure ran to Mangle, reaching up and seizing him by a wide. Mangle looked back, tilting to BB's height. He was the only human, despite being affected by an experiment from William Afton. His hips were wide, his body affected by the device that lay in his pelvis, stretching everything out. His face was always rosy and bright, eyes so blindingly blue.

"Mangle, I want a kiss!"

The former man's synthetic heart melted at the request, leaning down to kiss the teen. The seventeen year old boy kissed him eagerly, tilting his head. To Mangle' s surprise, it was quite passionate. 

"You want to have sex, don't you?" the hybrid asked, chuckling.

Billie went red.

"How did you know?"

"You always kiss like that when you want to fuck," Mangle pointed out, causing Billie to giggle as he was lifted up.

"Wel l, yes, I want to fuck."

Mangle grinned hungrily, but restrained himself enough to strip the boy, being gentle with his clothes. He waved his penis in front of Billie's mouth and he took it eagerly, slobbering around it. Mangle slipped it out and slipped it into him, giving a couple thrusts to lube him up before sticking it back into BB's mouth. BB took it, hands on his balls as Mangle's tentacles played with his perky nipples. Mangle was soon fucking him with his tentacles, smiling lovingly as he was sucked off.

BB moaned, the thrashing tentacles pushing againsy his prostate, causing him to jolt and moan, gagging on the penis. His feet landed on the metal dick of Endo, and he pumped it, his feet being scraped by the spikes of the metal. Tentacles wrapped around his thighs, pushing them together, making him even tighter and his legs fuckable by Endo. Endo was soon fucking the boy's thighs, slipping another tentacle into him. His feet and thighs bled, and he felt a tentacle move around his throat, making his throat even tighter to fuck. 

Mangle moaned, watching as BB give a thumbs up still fondling his balls, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as Endo's slimy metal tongue licked his little penis. It wasn't long until Mangle was cumming, hot liquid sliding down Billie's throat. BB came after, and the tentacles slid out of his ass, Endo still fucking his thighs while Mangle and he kissed, his hands on Mangle's cheeks.

It was a little while until Endo came, pulling out and spurting hot clear liquid all over his back. Mangle smiled at Billie's exhausted little face, and brought him up to his loft, fucking him into bed.


End file.
